Siren's Lament
and |singers = MIRIAM * LOLA |producers = MystSaphyr (music, lyrics) * Georgie (illustrator) * CircusP (acou6tics guitar render) |links = }} Background "Siren's Lament" is an original MIRIAM song that was featured in the The Lady and the Silver Circle, an album released in celebration of her 13th anniversary. It is also the first VOCALOID original that MystSaphyr composed herself. LOLA's voice was used toward the end of the song. Lyrics I send a wish o’er the ocean blue And to the Northern Star To be with you Though we’re worlds apart; I’m singing, I’m calling With all of my heart And here I’ll be, at the edge of the sea Where waves dance on the shore Adrift, I’ll wait For as long as it takes To love you forevermore My tale begins with childhood friends In a little town I knew; A maiden, young and resplendent And a sailor tried and true They’d sit together by the bay They lived life hand in hand But one fateful day, he was called away To sail off to a distant land The maiden walked the harbor line As her lonely spirit yearned She’d pass the time with song and rhyme Old sailing tunes she’d learned But softly, from the ocean’s depth A voice answered her own Two strangers met in a strange duet And no longer sang alone I send a wish o’er the ocean blue And to the Northern Star To be with you Though we’re worlds apart; I’m singing, I’m calling With all of my heart And here I’ll be, at the edge of the sea Where waves dance on the shore Adrift, I’ll wait For as long as it takes To love you forevermore Everyday they met this way As the days turned into weeks Together they would sing and play The music of land and sea But the siren bore a secret hope A love she feared to share With every lyric and every note It grew larger than she could bear But when the sailor was to return A storm blew through the bay The maiden wept for she was sure He’d been lost to the waves So for her love, the siren roamed The sea for miles and miles To find the sailor and bring him home To see her maiden smile The siren’s search was over at last When the wreckage came in sight And draped upon a broken mast The sailor clung onto life With not another soul around And the ship on the seafloor She swore to keep him safe and sound And carried him back to shore The maiden came to find her friend Still weak, but yet unharmed This time with joy, she wept again And took him in her arms And though the siren tried in vain To hide her lovelorn tears She swam away with a quiet refrain The maiden couldn’t hear: I send a wish o’er the ocean blue And to the Northern Star To be with you Though we’re worlds apart; I’m singing, I’m calling With all of my heart And here I’ll be, at the edge of the sea Where waves dance on the shore Adrift, I’ll wait For as long as it takes To love you forevermore The siren waited for some time Before she dared return She swam beside the harbor line As her lonely spirit yearned But from a passing sailboat’s deck A voice answered her own The siren’s lament then became a duet; She no longer sang alone I send a wish o’er the ocean blue And to the Northern Star To be with you Though we’re worlds apart; I’m singing, I’m calling With all of my heart And here I’ll be, at the edge of the sea Where waves dance on the shore Adrift, I’ll wait For as long as it takes To love you forevermore My wish came true o’er the ocean blue Beneath the Northern Star I’ll stay with you Though we’re worlds apart; I’m singing, I’m calling With all of my heart And here I’ll be, where the land meets the sea And waves dance on the shore For you, I’ll wait For as long as it takes And love you forevermore External links * Off-vocal * Full illustration Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring MIRIAM Category:Songs featuring LOLA